


we can build this dream together (standing strong forever)

by take_me_out_baby



Series: RWRB Fics! [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Election Night, Gen, so I whipped this up in like an hour, something about the inauguration inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_out_baby/pseuds/take_me_out_baby
Summary: Thanks to Len and Vio from the rwrb discord for coming up with the ocs with me!Alex and Henry's daughter runs for the senate.Title is from Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, but barely - Relationship, idk this is more familial relationships more than anything
Series: RWRB Fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	we can build this dream together (standing strong forever)

November 3rd, Election Night 

Violet's feeling a mix of nervousness but also adrenaline, she feels a chill in the air, she's going to win this, but also what if the people of New York don't want her as their senator? Sahar has been working with her non-stop since she told her she wanted to run for senator, the two of them have poured over the data, polls, and best campaign tactics. She does still constantly think "Was it all enough?" despite the work both she and Sahar have put into this. 

Her eyes have been glued to CNN since votes started being counted, her whole family's been gathered together for this, it gives her hope, seeing a former US president, her own grandmother, stand in the same room as her to cheer her on. Sahar's hands are gripped to her own, this could be huge if they win this, Sahar took as much inspiration from her mother as she could, if they win this together, everything Sahar learnt from her mother will be worth it, every sleepless night spent worrying about the outcomes of this election. It's been a stressful time, there have been days where she forgoes sleep, her dad would say "Bloody hell you're just like your father love". It's been a month of nothing but coffee and working, but it'll be worth it. If she wins, she'll be the youngest senator ever, beating Rafael Luna for the record (and he's made no shortage of jokes about the situation), and most importantly, it could be a win for progressivism. She's running as an independent and primarying Linda Van Houten, the incumbent moderate democrat. NPR's already published an article "Van Houten vs. Fox-Claremont-Diaz: the battleground of progressives vs. moderate Dems". 

The point is, she's got a good feeling about all this, surrounded by her favorite people in the world, even if she loses, at least she'll do it surrounded by the people she loves. Suddenly she hears a shrill shriek from her twin sister Ophelia, "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD Y'ALL THEY'RE READY TO SAY WHO WON ON TWITTER" In a flash, everyone's attention turns away from the food or Selena playing softly on the speakers, everyone's undivided attention is on CNN, and Anderson Cooper's admittedly handsome face is obscured by a "BREAKING NEWS ALERT" and "KEY RACE ALERT". "Alright folks I've just got word from the Associated Press, we've got the winners of several key senatorial races, up first is New York: Van Houten vs. Fox-Claremont-Diaz" 

Everyone is absolutely silent as the screen is gray, and Violet feels the ghost of millions of women in police, her own grandmother included, pass by her in this one second. The screen lights up with a picture of her face and "Projected Winner: Violet Fox-Claremont-Diaz" "oh my God, oh my God… OH MY GOD!" it hits her like a ton of bricks, all at once, she's done it, she won. She beat Lisa Van-Houten. Her phone is suddenly blaring with notifications but she can't focus on any of them as she feels tears of joy start to sting her cheeks. 

She knows soon she'll have to at least give an address or something, but for now all she does is hug her family, the people she loves most in the world, and pulls out her phone and tweets "We did it. Thank you to everyone who made this possible" 

\-------------- 

**1 year later**

Violet sits down in her office chair and pulls up her phone to call her sister. She's already gotten plenty of "happy senate election anniversary" texts from everyone in her family and she had a small celebration with Sahar who's now her Chief of Staff but after a busy day, all she wants to do is talk to her favorite person in the world. "Hello Vio! Once again, happy one year since your senate election, how's Washington treating you?" 

"Ugh, tiring but rewarding, why'd you let me run for the senate again?" 

"Because everyone who knows you knows this is where you're meant to be" 

"Hah, thanks for me reminding me 'Lia, and how're you doing?"

"Oh amazing! Remember how I told you about that internship thing I've been doing at dad's shelter? I feel like I'm finally getting more and more responsibilities, it's awesome!" 

"Well I'm happy for you!"

The two of them talks for what feels like hours, and Violet is finally able to relax knowing she's going to try her best to change the world again tomorrow. 


End file.
